Chapter 002
The Hunted Girl is the second chapter of the Freezing manga series, part of Volume 1 and the Introductory Arc. Synopsis Satellizer defeats Ganessa but staff administration puts a stop to the match permanently. Afterward, Kazuya wishes to apologize to Satellizer against the advice of his peers. When Kazuya finds her, their interaction is stopped by one of Satellizer's upperclassman. Summary Satellizer L. Bridget activates her Pandora Mode with her Nova Weapon deployed. She defeats Ganessa Roland in a single attack. Before she can continue, two women deploy their weapons against Satellizer and stop the fight, explaining that Pandora mode is still unstable. When Kazuya asks who the two women are, Chiffon Fairchild explains that they are Elize Schmitz and Yu-Mi Kim, who fought with Kazuha Aoi during the 8th Nova Clash as part of the Numbers Unit. Now, they work as Genetics instructors. Kazuya enters his dorm, shown to be large single room. Next door is fellow Freshman Limiter Arthur Crypton. The two become friends quickly and Arthur explains Baptism and the Ereinbar Set. He also advises that Kazuya stay away from Satellizer. Arthur then brags his partner is Ganessa, whom Kazuya recalls was just beaten by Satellizer. In the junior dorms, Miyabi Kannazuki is catered by several young men. They discuss Satellizer's recent victory over Ganessa and Miyabi's distaste for the sophomore. They then discuss the new Limiter, Kazuya Aoi and she takes an immediate liking to him. On his first day of class, Kazuya has Arthur in his class and he meets class president and Japanese Freshman Pandora Kaho Hiiragi. They discuss Kazuya's recent encounter with Miyabi and Kaho echoes Arthur's warning to stay away from her, but Kazuya is insistent on apologizing. During lunch, Kazuya is introduces to the finest cuisine the world offers for the protectors of humanity. Arthur steps out to deliver Ganessa her lunch since she's been hospitalized. After that moment, Satellizer steps into the lunch room and the room divides making a path for the queen. Satellizer buys some burgers from Burger Queen and begins to leave but she is stopped by Kazuya, who touches her. Everyone believes Satellizer will violently retaliate, but she just sheepishly removes her hand and briskly walks away. Kazuya follows Satellizer to the roof where he shows himself when she begins to eat. Kazuya apologizes her his actions at the Carnival and thanks her for helping him against Ganessa. Satellizer accepts the apology, prompting Kazuya to become too friendly as he pokes her face then her chest. However, Satellizer doesn't mind, as she does not feel disgusted when Kazuya touches her. Kazuya then asks Satellizer to be her Limiter, shocking the young girl. Miyabi appears on the rood with a small entourage, wondering if the pair will have a Baptism on the roof. Satellizer silently leaves but is stopped by Miyabi asks her a little respect. Satellizer properly bows and continues on her way. Kazuya follows after until Miyabi grabs him by the hand, ordering him to be her Limiter with the benefit of an easy life at Genetics. Kazuya politely declines, prompting Miyabi to threaten him thus prompting Satellizer to direct her blade at Miyabi's neck. Miyabi takes the threat lightly and flips Satellizer on her back, smashing her into the ground. Miyabi hopes to teach Satellizer a lesson as she deploys her Volt Weapon, Homing Dagger, which is a series of six levitating knives Miyabi can remotely control. Event Notes *Satellizer defeats Ganessa. *Elize Schmitz and Yu-Mi Kim are introduced and revealed to have been part of the Numbers Unit with Kazuha Aoi. *Arthur Crypton is introduced and is the Limiter partner of Ganessa Roland. *Arthur explains Baptism and Ereinbar Set. *Miyabi Kannazuki is introduced. *Kaho Hiiragi is introduced. *Satellizer L. Bridget vs. Miyabi Kannazuki begins. Trivia *Miyabi's moniker is the "Limiter Glutton" and her Volt Weapon is called "Homing Dagger." See also Category:Freezing Manga Chapters